This invention relates to information storage arrangements.
In data processing, information is often stored in a random access memory (RAM) having a plurality of locations which can be addressed individually, one location at a time. It may be necessary from time to time to reset the RAM to a predetermined state (e.g. to set every location to "0"). This generally has to be done by sequencing through each location in turn and resetting it to the required state. However, this clearly takes a long time, especially if there is a large number of locations in the RAM, and this may result in an unacceptable delay in the operation of the system.
The object of the present invention is to overcome this problem.